The Furies
The Furies are the main antagonists of God of War: Ascension, as they hunt Kratos for 'betraying' Ares. The Furies are an independent race; neither Titan nor god, mortal nor Shade. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology they are chthonic deities of vengeance created when Cronos castrated his father Ouranus and threw his genitalia into the sea, the Furies emerged from the drops of blood. There were three sisters: Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone. Alecto was charged with punishing those who committed moral crimes such as anger, especially when used against others, she was the goddess of Anger. Megaera was the goddess of Jealousy; she punished those who had committed crimes and infidelity. Tisiphone was the third sister and the goddess of Vengeance, punishing those who have committed the crimes of murder: parricide, fratricide and homicide. In the God of War series ''God of War: Ascension'' Created from the madness and rage of a war that was waged between The Primordials (ageless creators of the universe), the Furies were tasked to punish the wicked and treacherous. All three sisters sport different appearances and different techniques of movement. Alecto can mutate into a colossal sea-monster, Tisiphone can summon a phoenix to attack on her behalf and Megaera can release a swarm of parasites from a diseased looking rash on her chest that bury into the skin of her enemies, possessing them into fighting for her. Upon encountering Orkos in Delphi, Kratos is informed that the Furies were once fair in their judgement and punishment, but became ruthless because of Ares, the God of War whom convinced the Furies to help him conspire against Olympus. Alecto, the Fury Queen, and Ares conceived a child who they hoped would aid them in their mission to bring down Olympus. However, the child, Orkos, was considered weak by Ares and was thus disowned. To please his mothers, Orkos became the oath-keeper of those who pledge their oath to the gods. He later turned against his mothers once they blinded his friend, Oracle Aletheia and unjustly punished Kratos. As Kratos travels to Delos in search of the Statue of Apollo. Hiding in the sea in her monstrous form, Alecto tries to hinder Kratos's progress by destroying several ships and tossing them at both Kratos and the Statue. Several times, Alecto attacks Kratos with her tentacles but is unable to kill him, or even stop him from making sufficient progress. Kratos eventually comes across an illusion of Sparta put together by the Furies Megaera and Tisiphone. As Kratos fights illusional Spartans, Megaera also attacks is able to stand against Kratos quite well, causing powerful shockwaves with her attacks. After a long fight, Megaera begins to choke Kratos, who saves himself by tearing off Megaera's hand. The illusion then ceases as the injured Megaera and infuritated Tisiphone attack Kratos head on. Tisiphone summons her pet Daimon to aid her in the battle. During the battle, Megaera is harpooned with the Blades of Chaos and tossed off the Statue of Apollo. As Megaera is thrown off the statue, Kratos attacks Tisiphone head-on, supposedly killing her when he impales her on a spike. Alecto then appears in human form and subdues Kratos, and it is revealed that Tisiphone is still alive; the Tisiphone that Kratos had killed was just another illusion. As the three Furies unite in front of a powerless Kratos, Alecto orders him to return to Sparta, and that if he were to serve his purpose well he may even end up on Olympus one day. As Kratos vows never to serve Ares again, the Furies prepare to capture him before Orkos returns and saves Kratos, the two men fleeing to a separate part of the Statue, as the Furies hunt them down. Later on in the game, after Kratos has reassembled the Statue of Apollo and entered the Lantern, which contains the Eyes of Truth, he encounters the three Furies once more. The sisters also have a subdued Orkos with them. Tisiphone and Megaera hold Orkos in place as Alecto captures Kratos and takes him to be tortured within the prison of Aegeon the Hecatonchires. In present time (the beginning of the game), a one-armed Megaera wakes a bound and wounded Kratos from his sleep. She slashes at him with her claws whilst a huge metal collar holds him in place. Eventually, one of her slashes break the bond around his neck and allows Kratos to stand up. The Fury jabs at him with her spider-like appendages and the Spartan has to dodge them via promtless mini-game. Upon completing the first dodge, one arm of his arms is set free thus allowing him to attack. The two fight for a short amount of time and then Kratos' second arm is freed. He promptly slashes at Megaera's abdomen and then charges into her, knocking them both of the ledge that the former was once bound on. An injured Megaera flees from Kratos, taunting him as she runs on her huge legs. She summons parasites from her chest and they latch on to caged humans in order to transform them into insect-like monsters that are similar to the satyr grunts. The chase continues until they both come to a huge arm of Aegaeon. Megaera releases another swarm of parasites that burrow into the giant's skin. The arm splits in half to reveal a beastly monster inside. The Fury then leaves the scene as the mutated hand attacks Kratos. Megaera continues to taunt Kratos as he continues to pursue her throughout the Prison of the Damned. Eventually, Kratos comes across a house full of women who wanted to sleep with him. However, this was revealed to be an illusion made by Tisiphone, which Kratos realised after he noticed that Tisiphone is wearing the ring of his wife Lysandra. Kratos attacks Tisiphone, breaking the illusion, but she escapes his clutches and watches as Megaera charges into Kratos and takes the battle out of the house and onto a large platform hanging from Aegeon. Megaera's parasites then infect the mouth of Aegeon himself, forcing Kratos into an epic battle against the head of the Hecatonchires. He then attacks Megaera once more, who is residing on Aegeon's eye. After a brief struggle, Kratos stabs Megaera in the chest and tosses her off the Hecatonchires. Kratos then dives down after Megaera and, just as the pair smash against a lower platform, he drives his blades into Megaera's chest, killing her instantly. Kratos then recovers The Amulet of Uroborus. Shortly after killing Megaera, Kratos enters a small temple occupied by the King of Sparta, who shows his respect to Kratos and compliments him on his work for Sparta. However, Kratos notices Lysandra's ring on the King's finger, realises this is but another illusion and attacks the King. The illusion ceases as the King is revealed to be Tisiphone, who promptly flees from Kratos to a separate part of the Prison. Once he's caught up with Tisiphone, she orders her phoenix to attack Kratos again, but this only allows him to retrieve the Oath Stone of Orkos. Tisiphone then enters Alecto's Chamber and Kratos pursues her. Within the chamber, Kratos finds his daughter Calliope sleeping soundly and his wife Lysandra waiting for him. As he prepares to sleep with Lysandra, he discovers all around him is an illusion. Lysandra is revealed to be Alecto, who promises Kratos that if he remains in servitude to Ares, the Furies will provide him with endless illusions of his wife to keep him happy. Kratos coldly rebuffs Alecto, infuriating her and prompting both her and Tisiphone to kill Kratos once and for all. As Tisiphone created the illusion that Alecto's Chamber was a giant whirlpool, Alecto morphed back into her sea-monster form and attacked Kratos. After a long battle against the sisters, Kratos heavily injures Alecto's monster form by impaling a ship mast into her mouth and carving her skull open. The whirlpool-illusion fades back to Alecto's Chamber as the weakened Fury Queen resorts to her human form. As Kratos approaches Alecto, Tisiphone and her pet attack him once more. Kratos kills Daimon and started beating Tisiphone to death as she formed several illusions, including the King of Sparta and Kratos himself. Kratos then begins to choke Tisiphone. However, she forms an illusion to become Lysandra, briefly stopping Kratos. However, Kratos manages to see through the illusion, as well as the illusion of the Village Oracle, and kills Tisiphone by breaking her neck. Kratos then impales Alecto in the chest with his Blades of Chaos. As she lies dying, Alecto promises Kratos that her death will not free him from his madness. Kratos then finishes Alecto off and flees as the chamber begins to collapse. After he kills the Furies, Kratos meets with Orkos, who reveals that the Furies made Orkos the oath-keeper of Kratos just before their deaths. Orkos adds that in order for Kratos to finally be free, he must kill Orkos. Kratos refuses initially and states that he will not shed more innocent blood, but Orkos begs the Spartan and asks him to give him an honorable death. Kratos eventually complies and reluctantly stabs Orkos. With the death of Orkos, Kratos is finally freed from both the Furies and his bond with Ares. Powers & Abilities Though they are not deities, the Furies possess many superhuman and supernatural powers, such as Megaera's ability to secrete parasites and her enhanced strength. *'Immortality' - The Furies are older than the Earth itself. *'Superhuman Strength' - The Furies can overpower and lift a full grown man high off the ground without any effort. They strike with considerable force, enough to smash through a stone floor. *'Superhuman Agility' - The Furies have spider-like agility. *'Superhuman Durability' - Their bodies are stronger than a human's. They have a high tolerance for physical pain. They are not invulnerable and can be killed. *'Shapeshifting' - The Furies can use their magic to take on the form of another person. Tisiphone can transform into a giant Kraken-like sea monster. *'Healing Factor' - Furies can heal quickly from injuries that would kill a mortal, such as their stomachs being sliced open. This power is limited as they cannot regrow a lost limb or heal from fatal wounds. *'Wall-Crawling' - Megaera is shown to cling to walls like a spider. *'Flight' - The Furies can defy gravity and fly through the air with great speed. Trivia * In Greek Mythology, they were also known as the Erinyes, while in the God of War Mythos, Erinys is a separate character, being the daughter of Thanatos. * The Furies and Aphrodite are sisters, according to Greek Mythology. *Megaera states that her sisters are kinder to Kratos than she is, it's possible she states this because both Alecto and Tisipohne imply they have a sexual attraction towards Kratos. This is because both of them create illusions so that they appear as Kratos's wife so he will sleep with them; Tisiphone even begs that Kratos stays as a servant to Ares so he can have such illusions forever. **It's also possible that Megaera states this because she hates Kratos more than either Alecto or Tisiphone, seeing as Kratos cut off her arm but was not as vicious to the other two Furies. * Megaera stated that Alecto was never one with manners, as she interrupted her "special time" with Kratos. *It should be noted that the blood that the Furies emerge from does not come from Ouranos in the opening of God of War: Ascension, instead, the blood spurts from the face of a female Primordial after she is punched. *Although the Furies do have a leader (Alecto) they sometimes argue. For example, Megaera says to Tisiphone "Stay out! He's mine!" as soon as the latter is about to engage in combat with Kratos. *In contradiction to the Fates, who are very loyal to Zeus and even willing to change fate in his favor, the Furies are more loyal to Ares to the point they want to aid him overthrow his father. *The Furies are the second trio of sisters that Kratos hunts down and kills in the series. The first set of sisters are the Sisters of Fate, however the Furies are the first chronologically. Related Pages *Alecto *Megaera *Tisiphone *Orkos *Daimon *Charybdis (Maelstrom) Gallery God of war Megaera.jpg God-of-War-Ascension-the-Furies-2.jpg GoWA-Furies-1.jpg God-of-War-Ascension-Furies concept art.jpg|Concept Art: Megaera (God of War: Ascension) God of War Furies concept art 2.png|Concept Art: Megaera (God of War: Ascension) 8051148453 0d34b14e10.jpg Kratos vs Megeara.JPG Kratos VS Megeara.JPG Kratos VS Tisiphone..JPG|Alecto or Tisiphone The Furies (GoWA).jpg Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:God of War Series